


a future where we

by skinandbones



Category: B: The Beginning (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Naga!Minatsuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 03:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17113673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinandbones/pseuds/skinandbones
Summary: Laica cares for a certain naga and promises freedom for the both of them.





	a future where we

**Author's Note:**

> it's one of those 'wow this idea is dumb' but i rather not leave it in the dust for months...
> 
> so... happy holidays everyone.

**_Watch out, he likes to bite._ **

The words were lost to Laica long ago but he remembers a memory; how he was willing to let himself bleed as Minatsuki bit into his skin. The poison scorched his body whole, weakening his muscles until he could no longer stand, but he wanted to earn Minatsuki’s trust.

It started out as a simple friendship. His first friend, someone he can talk to. Minatsuki didn’t say many words but he learned to open up. Both of them do.

In the end, Laica realized that they both deserve a chance at freedom.

Laica sits in the center of the surrounding glass cage, legs folded together as Minatsuki’s elongated body and tail wrapped around his waist, while Minatsuki rests on Laica’s lap in a slumber.

The naga’s long, platinum blond hair sweeps between Laica’s fingers until they lower down, trailing over Minatsuki’s naked back in a sweet caress. Smiling, Laica repeats the soft gesture and watches Minatsuki’s delicate features as Minatsuki is dreaming, his body rising and falling slowly with each breath.

Jet black scales shine underneath the ceiling light like a river of obsidian glass; a rare beauty such as Minatsuki doesn’t come across Laica’s path, so he takes every moment he can and treats it like a gift from the gods.

Laica frowns. This relationship should have ended.

Minatsuki doesn’t belong to him. He never was meant to be. It was Gilbert who brought the creature into the facility for experiments, but who knew Laica’s curiosity started to grow over the weeks. Seeing every moment of Minatsuki’s temper and rage, Laica held back his anger and felt helpless while he watched behind the glass but a silent promise was made that Dr. Ross was his enemy.

Maybe Laica was selfish because he never ask for anything in his life until now.

He wanted Minatsuki.

As the day passed, Laica learned of yearning, of desire, and something profound in his heart that he never felt before. He wasn’t lying to himself when he told Minatsuki that freedom was a choice, but a plan was necessary before he can shut everything down. Burn the files, erase every data and backups possible in order to ensure their survival.

“Soon...” Laica whispers, his hand settles on Minatsuki’s forehead. His thumb traces over Minatsuki’s brow and down to his cheek, over the scar that mark his young face. The bitter resentment stings in his throat.

“I’ll take you away from here. I’ll find a way for us. You don’t have to worry anymore.”

But the uncertainty hangs in the air, a deafening silence serves as his answer but Minatsuki’s breathing remains calm throughout. Laica stays content and leans in, wishing this moment would last as a press of his lips lands on Minatsuki’s forehead. 

"Tomorrow," Laica promises.  _"Tomorrow."_


End file.
